Fending Souls
by Koraq
Summary: The portal to the demon world has opened and the world has fallen into an era of darkness. The few who can tap into the elemental energies protect those who can't and fight to destroy the demon armies, but only a few are destined to succeed in this battle
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**I do own the characters from the story Fending Souls and the land in which they wander.**

* * *

Hello everyone, here is the prologue to my story. This chapter helps give a little background on how the journey started out, so you will probably want to read it before moving on to the first chapter. Well, I'm gonna stop talking so you can go on and start reading. Remember to review! -nudge- -nudge- As I have said before, read Sango0808's stories too! I'm telling ya that her stories are really kewl!

* * *

In the world of Gorathor there is little left to live for. Demons scourge the planet and kill all that they see. In this world, hope is dead and happiness is a forgotten dream. The little light of hope shines within the Elemental Guardians, for they are the only ones who can fight the demons. However powerful they are however, the prophecies told by the elders tell of only a few who would be able to survive the wrath of the demons that have destroyed the land. It is in this world that the legend takes place, and it starts in the village of Alphentia... 

"Lets see you dodge this one Koraq!" Tageshi yelled as he threw another Shadow Ball.

Koraq easily sidestepped the incoming attack and threw a ball of energy of his own. The blast struck Tageshi and threw him back with a deafening explosion.

"To think you insult me about not dodging attacks yet you couldn't even dodge that" Koraq said mockingly.

"I was in the air! How was I supposed to dodge that!"

"If you had twisted your body right and bent backwards you would have easily avoided it."

"So now you're my teacher..." Tageshi said getting aggravated with Koraq's know-it-all attitude.

"Lemme give you a lesson of my own then, ya can't beat me up if you're too slow to hit me!" Tageshi added to annoy Koraq. He began running at full speed and because of this it seems he had vanished into thin air. Koraq's eyes searched but couldn't find him; he was simply running to fast. So he waited for a blow and after that he would counter-attack. Just as Koraq braced him self, Tageshi came up from behind Koraq and tripped him with his left foot. Then he kicked Koraq into the air with his right foot, catching himself with his hands before his faced smashed into the ground. He used his hands to spring into the air and flip right side up. He sped up passed Koraq and on his way down he stomped down onto Koraq's face sending him plummeting downward. As Tageshi came down he saw the ground erupt into a smokescreen of dust as Koraq smashed into the ground. Tageshi landed on the ground with a dull "thud" but no damage was done. He laughed to himself as he waited for Koraq to get up, but as the dust cleared he didn't see Koraq. Then he heard a voice say "Nice try" and he wheeled around only to have Koraq's fist meet him straight in the jaw. Tageshi was sent flying back towards a tree, which he smashed into, splintering the trunk. He fell from the tree, and as he was getting up the broken trunk gave way and the tree collapsed, landing on top of him. Tageshi slowly lifted the tree off of him self and threw it aside. He lunged towards Koraq and threw a heavily landing blow to Koraq's stomach, then flipping over in midair and grabbing Koraq's shirt to throw him effortlessly across the field. Koraq stood and faced Tageshi, a hint of anger flashing in his blood red eyes. Tageshi returned the glare with one of his own, and the two hanyou prepared for a true duel, both increasing their power by calling upon the elemental power that they held within. Tageshi could increase his power thrice, while Koraq could simply double his own. Tageshi had more elemental power while Koraq had more physical strength and discipline in fighting from training so vigorously. The ground shook and pillars of magma erupted around Koraq, while dark clouds swirled above sending bolts of lightning crashing into the ground around Tageshi. The wind formed a tornado around Tageshi, and the shadows crept towards Tageshi slowly. The magma slowly soaked into Koraq carrying the elemental strengths of both fire and earth. The tornado slowly shrank in size as its howling winds entered Tageshi, along with the shadows that crept into him and the lightning that flashed through the sky. Villagers looked over to the battlefield where the two were training and some walked closer to watch, careful to keep a good distance for safety however. The powerful surges of energy emitting from the bodies of Tageshi and Koraq nearly knocked the villagers off of their feet, giving most of them enough reason to leave the field as the fight would be too dangerous to watch. Some decided to sit and watch however, duels of this caliber were rare as Koraq and Tageshi rarely decided to go to this extreme. Koraq and Tageshi watched each other, both watching for the other to make a move that would betray them. Then, what seemed like a simultaneous motion, the two leapt at each other and engaged in a furious battle of blows. Koraq seemed to be taking a pounding, as Tageshi had more speed thus giving him the capability to throw more attacks in a shorter span of time, however Koraq had much stronger blows and though he didn't land as many as Tageshi, the damage dealt between the two of them was near exactly the same. Their fists met, and they jumped away from each other, Koraq leaving a parting gift. A small ball of fire stuck to Tageshi's hand, slowly moving up his arm towards his torso. However, its movement was too slow to notice. Tageshi moved at an amazing speed, circling around Koraq to his back, leaping towards him and landing a harsh blow to the back. However, what seemed like one punch was actually nine. Koraq was sent hurdling forward skidding across the ground until his momentum was stopped when he crashed into the ground and slammed his fist into the ground, his arm sinking up to the elbow into the rock. He stood up and looked around, but Tageshi had already sped around to his back and jumped into the air. Koraq looked up and put his hand up just in time to catch Tageshi's right foot in his left palm. The force went through Koraq's body and though it did not harm him, a crater at least five feet in diameter appeared below him as the ground was crushed. Koraq put up his right palm and fired a blast into Tageshi's torso sending him flying back up into the air; Koraq fallowed him. Koraq spun around in the air and slammed his foot into Kurayami's face sending him plummeting back towards the ground at breakneck speed. He hit the ground and another crater, three times in size of the last, was created. As Koraq landed Tageshi stood up slowly to face him. Koraq did not take a fighting stance however and simply looked at Kurayami.

"What's the matter? Givin' up Koraq?" Tageshi inquired.

"No. Look at your chest fool." Koraq said in his usual emotionless voice.

Tageshi looked down and the small ball of fire had reached the center of his chest. It slowly sank in as Kurayami studied it, and then realized what was coming next. "Aw Damnit…"

**BOOM**

Kurayami cried out as the ball exploded and burning energy erupted from him. He collapsed and his energy reverted to its normal state.

"Can we go back to the village? I need to see the healer..." Tageshi moaned, obviously in true agonizing pain.

"You mean you need to see the healer, again." Koraq corrected Tageshi simply for the purpose of angering him as much as possible.

"Shut up. So you won again, it doesn't matter." Tageshi said annoyed. "Besides, I'm gonna get ya one of these days, and then I will be the big tough guy! Ow…"

Tageshi's grin stayed in place all the way back to the village. After being healed yet again by the healer Tageshi bounded back out with his usual happy-go-lucky attitude. He walked over to Ryusenshi and Ryusenshi noticed that although he was acting like himself, he seemed happier than usual.

"Koraq! Koraq! Guess what! We get to be Elemental Guardians!"

"This isn't another of your pranks is it?"

"Nuh-uh! We're finally gonna be Elemental Guardians!" Tageshi said joyfully "But the problem is, my sister gets to be one too." he added with a sigh.

"So? Your sister is an awesome fighter, she may not be as skilled as us, but she is still quite powerful. Don't even say she is a pest because she isn't even half as annoying as you." Koraq replied. "Lets get your sister and train with her. We will all want to be ready for the tests that will be provided."

"Man! I hate tests… They make me think too much, and I don't like thinking. Tageshi complained.

"That is quite apparent Tageshi… I believe it is obvious to everyone that thinking is not your strongest point…"

"Yeah? Well how come all the girls in the village like ME and not YOU? Huh? Huh? Cuz I'm the cute one so HAH! I don't have to think, I just gotta do my little puppy eye trick and have someone else do all the thinking for me. My fuzzy ears help too, because all the girls like the fuzzizzyness… fuzzleness… they're fuzzy so we'll leave it at that!" Tageshi finished while trying to remember how to properly say 'The girls like how fuzzy they are' without success.

"Tageshi you dumb-ass… your ears aren't going to…" Koraq began to mutter but was cut off when he saw Tageshi paying him no mind. Tageshi had decided to simply flirt with every girl that now surrounded him in a circle.

"Hey! Tageshi! You're a dead man!" Came a cry from a couple yards away. Tageshi's sister, Kyogue, apparently had another bone to pick with her brother.

"What did I do? It wasn't me I swear! AHHHH!" Tageshi yelled as he took off like a bat out of hell.

"I know it was you who put chewed up neba-neba suru leaves in my hair while I was sleeping! It took all morning to get that crap out of my hair, your just lucky as hell I didn't have to cut my hair!" Kyogue screamed as she ran after Kurayami with the intent to send him on another run to the healer, if he still had the capacity to run or even walk by the time she was through.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground. Villagers came out of there houses to see what the noise as. They saw Satsugai, Koraq's father, and Sakkidatta, Tageshi's and Kyogue's father, fighting what seemed to be a Mind Eater. It was being pounded, but it seemed to not even attempt attacking. Koraq saw its hands glowing though, as if charging up an attack. Then he realized that it was going to erase their minds, but it was too late when he did so. Satsugai and Sakkidatta were supposed to be extremely powerful, but only because they were demons. The only thing that held them back from their demon instinct to kill was the love of their wives and children, and without the memory of that love, they would have nothing to keep them from destroying everything. Koraq saw Kyogue rushing over to the two after Tageshi, so he began running too. Then the two fathers dealt a blow to the stomach of the demon, killing it instantly. When they looked back over at the village though, their eyes had begun to glow with demonic hatred. They had lost most of, if not all of, their memories. The two charged up a ball of energy and threw them simultaneously. The blast was enormous, and with that was the destruction of Alphentia. Koraq, Kyogue, and Tageshi all watched as their fathers walked off, uncaring and bloodthirsty as ever. The three mourned over the deaths of the village, but Koraq mourned with not tears, but oaths of revenge. He, along with Tageshi and Kyogue, swore to punish Sakkidatta and Satsugai, even if it meant killing their own fathers. They set out on a quest to become strong enough to defeat Sakkidatta and Satsugai, and since then two years have passed…


	2. New Friendships

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**I do own the characters from the story Fending Souls and the land in which they wander.**

* * *

Hey everyone! here is chapter two of Fending Souls, hopefully you all like it! If ya do lemme know with a review (those are always good) and if you don't like it tell me what to improve, but keep it cool, don't start actin like I just punched ya in the face and start yellin and screamin cuz I didn't. Also, check out stories by Sango0808 because they're all awesome stories (and because I say so!)! I'm gonna let you read my story now, remember to read Sango0808's stories too! -waves-

* * *

As Koraq, Tageshi, and Kyogue walked through the forest path, they heard more voices. Tagishie jumped up into a tree, Kyogue transformed into a wolf cub, and Koraq hid behind a tree. As they waited, the voices slowly came into earshot and they could understand what they were saying.

"Look, we know that whatever it is that is killing all these people isn't Naraku, we already defeated him. It has to be something else, and we need to stop it no matter what!" Said a girl in strange looking clothing.

"I should probably point out another reason it can't be Naraku, this isn't our world. This world is completely different from ours," added the person who was dressed in a monk's clothing.

"Will you two just shut up already? I know it aint Naraku because I already shredded his ass. About this new world crap, I dunno where the hell we are," replied the one with a sword at his side.

"I wonder, if we are here then do you think that there may have been others that were ported here?" asked the one in the strange looking clothing.

"It is a possibility Kagome, but maybe we didn't get ported into another world, maybe we are simply lost from fallowing Inuyasha."

"Shut up monk! If we were in our world then I would know where we were, but we are in anoth -". Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence and began smelling the air. "We may be somewhere else but I smell demons."

"Are you sure your not imagining it Inuyasha?" Kogome asked becoming worried. If they were in another world then how did they know that the demons weren't stronger than before?

While in the tree, a feather fell and as it floated tickled Tagishi's nose. He felt a sneeze coming but tried to hold it in, which ended in failure.

"Ah... Ah... AGHCHOO!" Tagishi's sneeze had caused him to lose his balance and fall out of the tree. "AHHHH!" He landed in front of the group with a heavy THUD.

"Owwww... My head hurts now." Tageshi complained. He then looked to see the group he had been eavesdropping on staring directly at him.

"Who are you, you little weasel? Were you planning to ambush us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Leave him alone, he isn't exactly strong enough to fight us anyway." Kogome said.

"Are you callin' me weak? I aint weak!" Tageshi protested. "I can go really really fast, and I can also use Shadow attack stuff!" Tagishie continued.

Koraq jumped up over the tree and landed besides Tagishie. "Ya know Tagishie, maybe you should simply shut up. They outnumber us and they seem quite powerful. We would be in quite some trouble if they decided to fight us, so before ya piss em off, shut your goddamn trap" he said emotionlessly.

"At least he seems to be smart enough to recognize our strength." Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Actually, he wouldn't want to fight cuz he has this code thingy about not attacking women. So we would die if they joined the fight" Tageshi replied.

"Give em my life story why don't ya, you baka " Koraq said annoyed with Tagishie.

"Are you mad at me? It's not my fault I sneezed. This silver feather floated down in front of me and tickled my nose, then I sneezed. So it's all the feather's fault, it shouldn't have floated down like that. I blame the feather!"

Kyogue walked out into the middle of the road and looked up at Koraq and Tageshi. "Will you two idiots stop fighting? It gets very irritating after a while." After saying this she transformed into her human form, glaring at Tagishie. "As for you, stop being so stupid. If these people had been dangerous we might have been killed because of you."

"We ARE dangerous stupid!" yelled Inuyasha.

"That wasn't bright..." Tagishie mumbled to himself. "Even I am smart enough not to call Kyogue stupid..."

Kyogue's eyes glared at Inuyasha with piercing hatred. "What... did... you... call... me..." she asked with her voice shaking with rage.

"Kyogue, knock it off." snapped Koraq.

"Knock it off? How about I knock him out..." Kyogue said with her eyes still glaring.

"Bring it on!" yelled Inuyasha preparing to fight. He drew his sword and it instantly transformed into a much larger sword. "I aint scared of you!"

"It is much wiser to be afraid than dead dude…" Tagishie mumbled.

"Keh, she's prolly about as challenging in a fight as the dirt under my feet"

"That's it! Inuyasha, SIT!"

**BOOM  
**

"Ouch... that was uncalled for Kagome..." Inuyasha said with his body still planted into the ground. He slowly stood up and then dusted himself off. Tagishie had burst into laughter at Inuyasha for taking a nosedive into the ground.

"What's so funny you little runt? How would you like it if every time someone said "sit" ya took a face first fall into the ground!" Inuyasha yelled in anger. "I'd cut ya into ribbons but Kagome here won't let me" he finished by pointing his thumb in Kagome's direction.

"Look, how about we all forget what has been said and go to the nearest town?" Miroku said in an attempt to avoid pointless fighting. "We haven't any idea as to our current location nor any idea of how to get back, and we have become quite hungry and tired from traveling in circles."

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" yelled a little kitsune whom had been walking next to the girl named Kagome.

"I agree with Miroku and Shippo," said a girl with a boomerang strapped to her back, "We have been traveling for quite some time." She had a little cat on her shoulder let out a "mew" in agreement.

"Ah yes, I should probably introduce you to Shippo, Sango, and Kirara of course." said Miroku stepping aside to let Sango into view. "Now then, shall we head into town?"  
"Sure, lets go" said Koraq with his usual emotionless voice.

As they all walked, they came across an unusually large praying mantis. It was creeping up on a woman who had apparently tripped while running from it. In an instant, Koraq had rushed over and gotten in front of the creature as it threw it's large pincer down in an attempt to deal a death-blow to the woman. The pincer ripped through Koraq's stomach and Koraq let out a cry of pain, but anger numbed his nerves and he grabbed the pincer. He twisted his body and tore the arm off of the bug, which let out a horrible screech. Koraq fell to his knees as he attempted to pull the serrated claw from his stomach to no avail.

"Go figure, Koraq rushes off to play hero and almost gets himself killed AGAIN!" Tageshi yelled.

"We have to help!" said Kagome as she knocked an arrow. She drew her bow and aimed at the heart of the creature, releasing when she had her target in sight. Her arrow ripped through the mantis, and the aura shredded a good deal of the mantis instantly. She rushed over to Koraq and looked at his wound.

"Oh my god...! How can you bare that! It has to be immensely painful!"

"Kagome! Baka!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed over to her and Koraq, parrying the large creature's claw with the Tetsusaiga, quickly counter-attacking the beast immediately after. He swung the tremendous blade and tore through the flesh of the remaining pincer, separating it from its owner. The demon let out a horrible screech, which stunned everyone who heard the cry. It continued hollering in pain until a dull humming sound was heard. The droning sound soon drew closer and closer upon everyone, and soon the creator of this noise appeared. To be more accurate, the creators of the noise appeared. Hundreds of insects had appeared and were surrounding the group, getting ready to pounce on them and kill them all. The stun wore off and Koraq looked around, and finding no way to get everyone to safety he figured that the only way to keep them from harm was to use his forbidden technique, and with the shape he was in from that pincer being impaled through his stomach he didn't know if he had the strength to do it properly. What he did know though, is that if he didn't use it, they were all going to die anyway.

"Damnit Koraq, don't you even THINK about fighting with that.-" Kyogue started, but not finishing as she saw her brother grab the giant pincer that had impaled him and pull it from his body. The sound of tearing flesh was heard as the small hooks on the pincer sliced through more skin as the passed by on the way out. Koraq growled deeply in pain, but succeeded in pulling the severed beasts arm from his body. He looked at the mantis they had nearly killed and heaved the large claw towards it. The beast screeched again as the claw embedded itself in the heart of the creature, killing it instantaneously. He then looked around, glaring at each and every mantis, and through the rage that was burning in his eyes warned them about the horrible fate that now awaited them. He clenched his hands into fists and fire erupted around him, engulfing his entire body. It began burning brighter and with more heat every second, and as they looked upon it the demons realized he was unleashing a forbidden technique. Few knew them due to the monstrous power it required, and if attempted with too little power the technique would feed off of the users life to be completed, killing the user. Not only that, but after the user of the forbidden technique was dead, the energy would rage out of control annihilating everything around the epicenter of the unleashed energy. The demons began backing away, some attempted to run, but it did not matter. Koraq knew the ferocity of the technique he was about to unleash, and to use it without killing the people around him would require even more concentration and energy. The ball of flaming energy soon engulfed the humans around him, and once this was done Koraq roared and unleashed the energy, letting it expand in all directions. The place where the fire once was had been cleared, everything beyond that small space however would suffer the pain of the death that fate had brought them. The unleashed flames tore apart the demons that had attempted to attack the small group of humans and hanyou. Each demon screeched an ear-shattering scream that send chills down everybody's spines. All except for Koraq, who was now unconscious on the ground, scarcely breathing. He was completely motionless, and the surroundings were just as silent as Koraq. The demons had been mutilated, and the flames had devoured all but a few pieces of the corpses that were once terrifying mantis demons. Kyogue kneeled down beside her friend and shook her head.

"You baka… you overdid it again. Always trying to play the hero." Kyogue said, shaking her head. She sighed and looked at everyone else to ask them if they could help her carry her friend's body to town. Tagishie offered his help, along with Kagome and Miroku. Sango seemed to be keeping an extremely trained eye on Miroku's hands while they walked along. They finally came to a large village with massive walls surrounding it.

"Whoa! This is awesome! We are actually at a training facility for Elemental Guardians! How cool is this!" Tagishie shouted bouncing around, almost causing Miroku, Kagome, and himself to drop Koraq's unconscious body. He stopped however when two guardians walked up to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"Go away you half-wit and let us inside!" Inuyasha yelled at the guardian.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" the enraged guardian roared. He swung his weapon, a long spear, at Inuyasha whom dodged the spear with ease.

"Everyone to the front gate!" a soldier in one of the towers mounted on the enormous walls shouted. Within seconds they were surrounded by numerous heavily armed, and highly trained, Elemental Guardians.


	3. A Rough Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**I do own the charactersfrom the story Fending Souls and the land in which they wander.**

* * *

Well, here is the last chapter of this update. I shall be updating every chapter now, I just wanted to put in the first couple chapters first. I shouldn't take too long with updating, but ya never know aye? Well, I guess I should shut up now so you can read lol. Don't forget to review! -nudge- -wink- And after you review you can go read Sango0808's stories :D Her stories are great, if ya don't read them then you're missing out!

* * *

The guardians glared at the group and readied their weapons to attack the instant one of them moved. Tagishie told Kagome and Miroku to set Koraq's body down, his weight was becoming a nuisance and until they would be allowed inside there was no point in holding him and tiring themselves out. 

"What is it that you want? We have done nothing wrong other than forgetting to tell the arrogant big-mouthed idiot to keep his mouth shut…" said Miroku.

"I will tear your lungs out monk…" threatened an extremely irritated Inuyasha.

"You have insulted a Elemental Guardian and the penalty is three months of prison!" shouted the guardian that Inuyasha had insulted. "Now you shall come peacefully or be forced to against your will." The guardian added.

"May you please let us go? We're really sorry for what Inuyasha has done and we can't take back the words that have been said but will you please accept an apology?" pleaded Kagome. Being in prison in an unknown world didn't seem like a very fun activity. _Who knows what happens to prisoners on this world? _She thought to herself. _What if the prisoners were tortured, or what if-_

Kagome's trail of thought was broken when Inuyasha opened his mouth and got the group into even more trouble than they were already in. "I don't give a damn who you are, I don't even know what this elemental guardian crap means so get outa my way and let us through!"

"No you idiot! We're in enough trouble as it is!" Kyogue shouted. "Elemental Guardians are the keepers of order and even if you're too stupid to know what it means perhaps the suits of identical armor should give you a hint that they are in some position of power!"

"Don't call me stupid!" Inuyasha shouted back. "I don't give a damn who they are, I could kill them all if I wanted to!"

"Do you dare test that theory?" taunted one of the guardians standing before them. "We have been trained to wield magic and weapon since the day we could stand on our feet. We keep demons from invading towns all over this land, and being trained to kill demons means we would have no problem destroying a couple of mistakes like you hanyou."

"How dare you insult my blood…" growled Inuyasha.

"That last bit was uncalled for dude…" Tagishie added. His face was showing anger, which was quite rare for Tagishie. Tagishie always had a smile on his face, and it took a lot to change that.

"You went way to far with that last sentence." Kyogue said with anger flashing dangerously in her eyes.

"Insulting our friends is just like insulting us too!" Kagome yelled at the guard.

"Well now, it would seem I have struck a soft spot. Perhaps if I continue you will attack? But that would be suicide with all of us standing right here wouldn't it? Decisions, decisions, whatever shall you choose to do? I would like to know how the scum of the planet thinks, if it is capable of such an act." The arrogant Elemental Guardian continued with the sole purpose of aggravating the surrounded foes before him.

"He is simply trying to toy with us, ignore him and let them take us to prison. Perhaps we shall find a way to explain what happened later." Miroku said to everyone trying to prevent any bloodshed.

"Gomansenshi! Leave them alone before I lose my temper!" shouted a young woman dressed in a blue uniform. "Now get your cocky ass inside and let our guests in. I can guarantee there will be consequences for your actions. As for the rest of you, get inside before you suffer the same fate in store for Gomansenshi."

As this was said the one who had been making all of the rude comments immediately went inside after being humiliated. The others promptly fallowed and went inside the gates that had just opened to let Gomansenshi inside. After everyone was gone two women walked up to the group.

"I am truly sorry for Gomansenshi's horrible words… his parents were killed by a hanyou when he was still a child so he has a grudge against them that won't seem to go away, but that still gives him no right to insult you. Please forgive us; I will make sure that you are treated with more respect from here on out."

"We thank you for your kindness. Might we also ask for your names?" asked Miroku as he scooted slightly closer to the two women.

"I am Omoiyari," said the girl wearing blue armor with a curtsey, "and this is my friend Rakuten-Teki." She said pointing to her friend whom was wearing all white armor whom also curtseyed.

"Your friend is bleeding to death!" shouted Kiome suddenly as she saw Koraq lying on the ground with a hole in his stomach.

Lamisa, Tagishie, and Kyogue helped carry Koraq to the town's healer where he began using his magic to heal Koraq. They began to leave the healers house when a loud explosion sounded. An alarm began to ring as shouts of "It has returned!" were heard…


	4. Battle for the Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**I do own the charactersfrom the story Fending Souls and the land in which they wander.**

* * *

Finally, an update! It's taken a few months to actually sit down and type up two chapters because everything has been so hectic lately, but now I'm going to be updating more often hopefully. Here is chapter four of my story (not including prologue and profiles) so I hope you enjoy! I'll also put up chapter five. Don't forget, reviews are a writer's best friend :P Read Sango0808's stories too, she likes reviews on her stories as much as I do :P So read and review our stories please :D -waves-

Michael

* * *

As the shouts of "He's back!" and "It's the demon trainer and his servant!" rang in the air, along with the sound of the alarm bells crashing through the air, everybody was seen rushing into their homes as the Elemental Guardians ran into battle. With the Elemental Guardians were Inuyasha and his friends, along with Kyogue and Tagishie. Koraq was still resting after the burst of energy he had shown earlier however, oblivious to the chaos that was around him. The healer had only been told to heal Koraq's wound, but despite the madness around him he continued his healing spells in an attempt to assist Koraq in the regeneration of the massive power loss. Outside the front gates the Elemental Guardians and the small crew of hanyou and human were preparing themselves for the attack of the powerful demon before them.

"It can't be… Oh no, please not him!" Lamisa was saying as she backed up slowly. Kiome was in the same state of horror as her friend as she saw the face of the person riding upon the back of the massive spider demon approaching. Nobody noticed the look of horror on their faces, and wanting to keep the image that they had of never backing down, the two remained in the group of participants for the battle. Tagishie noticed that Koraq still wasn't anywhere nearby, so he grinned to himself and said under his breath, "I get to be the hero this time!" and rushed forward. Behind him ran Kyogue with her Crystallized Water Blade gleaming in the sunlight as she rushed towards her foe. Tagishie chose to use his Shadow Daggers in this fight, and though the sun was out no light gleamed from them, instead dark energy radiated from the blades, poisoning the daggers. Behind the two of them, Inuyasha rushed up to the large creature with Kagome on his back. He drew his sword, the Tetsusaiga, and let it transform into its much larger and more powerful form. Finally, behind Inuyasha were Sango and Miroku riding upon Kirara. The first of them all to reach the great demon was Tagishie using his incredible speed. He leapt into the air in an attempt to gouge out two of the spider demons eyes, but before he came down on the creature's head a burst of green energy flew from the riders hand sending Tagishie to the ground in a blast of toxic smoke. Tagishie wasn't immune to the poison, but it wasn't strong enough to kill him or cripple him, yet. He got up and jumped to the left as the demon's large leg came down exactly where he had just been a split second before. He decided to attack the underbelly of the large spider, and his thoughts were the same as Kyogue's and Inuyasha's who had seen Tagishie's failed attempt at assaulting it head on. The three rolled underneath the creature and readied their weapons. Tagishie swapped out his Howling Wolf as its blade was longer, and seeing as the demon was of poison element his Shadow Daggers would probably heal the demon. The three leapt straight up simultaneously and pierced the demons underbelly, causing a horrifying screech to shatter the ears of everyone in a five-mile radius of the demon who was howling in pain. The next ones to be howling in pain were Tagishie, Kyogue, and Inuyasha however, because the blood that oozed from the spiders wounds was acidic. They let go of their weapons in a cry of pain as the blood oozed down the handles of their weapons causing extreme pain to anyone who attempted to retrieve them. The three cursed at losing their weapons and ran from underneath the creature as the forecast had suddenly changed to acid rain. By this time the Elemental Guardians had reached the demon and were now pounding on its diamond hard exoskeleton. The master was heard laughing as he and his pet threw guardians left and right like a child throwing pebbles.

"You're attempts are futile! This battle is a loss for you, before nightfall the village shall be up in flames and my pet shall be feasting on your corpses!" Bellowed the demon trainer. "You shall not live long enough to remember, but know that your killer was Gorujimo!"

With the sound of his name being said, Lamisa and Kiome froze. The timing couldn't be worse as most of the guardians had been thrown aside, leaving only them left.

"You are the little cowards that escaped death after I slaughtered your village, do not expect a repeat of that mistake. Instead of leaving you to die I shall have my pet drain your bodies of all fluids until your are nothing but a shriveled heap of skin and bone!" Gorujimo yelled as he remembered the faces of the two little girls from so many years ago.

True terror seized the girls and froze them on the ground upon which they stood. As they stood there they didn't realize what was happening until they had been hit with a sack of sticky web that immobilized them. They were now at the mercy of Gorujimo and his pet, and the fate of the two was not looking bright. Then, a bright emerald green bolt of energy slammed into the spider causing it to stumble and almost topple over. When Gorujimo looked at the attacker he saw a woman standing there. Her hair was pink, but that was all the detail he could find before he too was hit by an emerald blast. He was knocked from the back of his pet and immediately attacked by Tageshi. As he stood up again two dark daggers, both of which had been aimed at the spine, punctured his back. The spinal cord was sliced into three pieces, and after that blow Gorujimo was no more. The large demon that he had been riding went haywire seeing its master killed. It turned on the girl that had knocked Gorujimo from its back and screeched. It rushed towards her with furious speed in a rage-fueled stampede not minding as the woman put her hand up and aimed it directly at the demon's face. She began charging another blast, this one she charged for a longer period of time while waiting for the demon to get close enough that her chances of missing were reduced. As the demon closed in she let the blast of energy loose and it tore through the demon's massive body. The new wind hole through the demon was enough to kill it, as you would be able to fit a small house inside of the hole. She walked slowly past the demon's body towards the crowd of warriors. As someone leapt off of the wall she looked up, and a man with blazing red eyes landed with ease within the crowd.

After landing with a dull thud as his weakened legs hit the ground, Koraq forced his heavily fatigued body to stand. He didn't realize the battle was over until he looked in the direction of everybody else. He saw a young woman with bright pink hair held up in a ponytail, which reached her thighs. Her pink outfit was similar to Sango's, but still different. The loose sleeves went slightly past her elbows, but gloves that were the same as Sango's covered her forearms so no skin was visible other than her fingers. She had a black belt around her waist, which kept her shirt from flapping around wildly. The shirt split into two flaps at the waist that went down to her knees. Pink leggings that cut off at the knees, leaving her lower legs exposed, covered her thighs. A small hole in the back of her leggings let a pink foxtail come through as well. Koraq walked over to the woman that had knelt down to cut Lamisa and Kiome free. He picked up Lamisa after she lifted up Kiome before turning to walk back to the crowd with her. "Thank you for saving Lamisa and Kiome. Had you not arrived, by the time I got out to fight the demon I would have been too late. Though even if I had gotten out sooner, I would still be too weak from using a forbidden technique earlier to fight this demon."

The young lady looked into Koraq's eyes and told him "It was nothing really. I was just going to drop by to see if I could rest here for the night when I saw the demon. I couldn't just leave the demon to its bidding so I helped out."

"It is much appreciated. My name is Koraq, may I ask yours?" Koraq inquired the young lady.

"My name is Sazuka, but I prefer Saz. For now that is all I will say though, pardon me for being rude."

"I understand if you wish to keep your past secret for now, I will ask nothing of it. Until you give me reason otherwise, you have my trust Saz."

"Thank you." Was the last thing that was said between them before they wrapped themselves in their own thoughts.


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**I do own the charactersfrom the story Fending Souls and the land in which they wander.**

* * *

Hello again! Here's chapter five of my story, I put quite a bit of work into this one. I hope all of you enjoy it, along with Sango0808's stories which you should have read ;) I'll also ask ya to read the stories that So-Kun is writing, both So-Kun and Sango0808 are great writers! Thanks for reading my story everyone!

Michael

* * *

As they walked back toward the village, Koraq and Sazuka kept to their own thoughts for the time being. The two soon reached the area in which the battle took place and saw the large number of wounded. Most were just minor fractures or broken bones; some however were unlucky enough to be sent through nearby trees. They had not only broken bones, but some had puncture wounds where the wood had splintered and pierced through them. Anyone with any healing capabilities had been ordered to tend to the injured guardians. 

"This is horrible…" Kagome said under her breathe as she looked around in horror at the destruction the battle had caused, "the battle couldn't have lasted longer than a few minutes…"

"Demons need no more than a few minutes to cause massive damage," Sango said as she looked down, "we should consider ourselves lucky the demon was not able to do worse than what he did."

Koraq and Saz walked up to everyone else and looked at their expressions. Inuyasha, Tagishie, Miroku, Koraq, Saz, and Kyogue looked around with solemn expressions on their faces. Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo looked around horrified with tears on the brim of falling.

"Well, lets go help however we can, all of us can help in one way or another. Even if we just carry the wounded inside to be helped by the town healer we will still be helping, so lets go!" Tagishie said. As he finished he ran off to help carry wounded guardians inside. Everyone else fallowed his example, all but Kyogue who could heal. Koraq could heal physical wounds but the process was quite painful, he used his fire to melt the skin together. He numbed the skin beforehand to reduce the pain tremendously, but it was impossible to block out the pain altogether. So he settled with simply helping to gently take the wounded back inside the gates so one with a less painful method of healing could help them. The thought of what that demon could have done had their guests not arrived ran through the head of every villager and Elemental Guardian while everybody was being cured of their wounds.

Once everyone was safely inside, whether they had been carried or cured so they could walk inside themselves, everyone sat and waited for those with serious injuries to be healed. The next few hours would decide who would live, and who would die. The minutes seemed to drag by at a painfully slow rate; it appeared as if time had stopped altogether at times. After what seemed like an eternity, the healers came out with a list in hand and solemn looks on their faces.

The town's main healer held the list in his hand as he stepped forward. He looked into the faces of those who had gathered to wait for word about those who were injured; all praying that the name of someone they knew would not come up.

"At this time… all who can be healed have been, and those who could not be saved… they have passed away. Altogether, nine brave men have died within the passed twenty-four hours. The names of these men shall be told to those of whom they were close with in private, a messenger will place a letter by your doorstep… I am truly sorry for those who shall go home to learn of the death of a loved one… I let you know now however that they are in a place much better than this, one where they need not worry about demons or monstrosities. May they all rest in peace." With these words the healer bowed his head down and walked away. Worry swept over the crowd as they turned to walk home, everyone horrified of what they might see when they reached their doorsteps.

Koraq turned towards Lamisa and asked quietly "Where are our rooms for the night? I would like to have a place that I could go to rest for the night; and I am sure my companions feel the same."

"Your rooms are at the inn. Second floor, four doors down on the right for the males and five doors down for the females…" Lamisa said with her voice still full of pain from the losses of the battle, and the losses of her old village that had been demolished by the same demon they had faced today. "If you need us we will be across the hall from the females room."

"Who is 'us' if you don't mind me asking?" Koraq inquired.

"Me and Kiome; we have always been very close friends, and just like sisters we have always shared a room. We would stay in our home, but we would prefer to stay nearby you and your companions in case you need help with something or there is a problem. We'll help in any way we can."

"Thank you… and I am deeply sorry for the losses of today's battles. It is a horrible feeling to know that someone is dead, and knowing that the loved ones must now go through the dreaded realization that they are lost… My heart goes out to everyone." Koraq responded.

Koraq and Lamisa walked to the inn, the silence being broken by the cries of those who had found a letter on their doorstep. While he walked in silence Koraq thought back on what it had been like to lose his village and was glad this village had not suffered the same fate.

Koraq looked up at Lamisa as they reached the inn and noticed that her eyes were teary. "I wish I could help ease your mind from the sorrow that damned demon has brought upon you. Perhaps a good nights rest will help you."

Lamisa smiled softly and responded "I thank you for your kind words, but seeing that demon again has brought up old nightmares... Nightmares of losing my village to him, and nearly my own life."

"Your village was destroyed? I am sorry to hear your home's fate was the same as mine, but my village was destroyed by a much worse foe… my father, Satsugai, along with Sakkidatta, the father of Tageshi and Kyogue. They lost their memories when they fought a Mind Eater demon… the only thing that kept them from their demon instinct to kill was the love they felt for their loved ones, but without that…" Koraq trailed off as he remembered the tragedy.

Lamisa then fallowed Koraq inside and said, "Our pasts both seem to hold the tragic losses of our villages. Looks like we have something in common." She smiled softly as she finished.

"It appears to be that way. Good night Lamisa, and tell your friend I say good night to her as well." Koraq said as he walked into the bedroom that had been prepared for him and his male companions.

"I will tell her that for you. Good night Koraq, and pleasant dreams." Lamisa said as she walked into the bedroom she and Kiome had.


	6. A Day of Heaven, and a Dream of Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**I do own the characters from the story Fending Souls and the land in which they wander.**

* * *

Hey again! I'd like to introduce the sixth chapter to my story, not including the profiles anyway. I worked for quite a while on this one, and this chappy is a lil longer than the the others so far. I'm hoping to attract more readers soon heheh, but for now my friends can enjoy my stories . . A person I might suggest reading the stories of is Sango0808, she's an excellent writer and has quite a few awesome stories. She's also got a couple awesome one-shot stories that most would like. Anyway, Ima shut up now and let ya read the story :P -waves-

* * *

After a fierce battle with the ferocious Gorujimo, everybody finally received some well-earned rest. All but the mysterious Sazuka slept soundly that night, as much was running through her head. She rested very little when only through sheer exhaustion did she finally fall to sleep. The next morning, tired of traveling for so long, Inuyasha and gang along with Koraq and his friends decide to take the day off and just enjoy the weather.

Tageshi sat up and stretched, then yawned quite loudly. Tageshi's yawn awoke everybody else in the room, some weren't too happy about being woken up though.

"Why must you be so loud when you wake up? You've successfully awaken everybody in the room with your big mouth." Koraq said agitated from being wakened earlier than he wished.

"I didn't want to get up yet, why'd ya have to go and wake me up stupid?" Inuyasha said clearly just as annoyed as Koraq.

Coming to Tageshi's defense, Miroku said "Don't be too harsh with him, we shouldn't oversleep if we want to get a head start on the road today."

Tageshi rubbed the sleep from his eyes, oblivious to the conversation going on around him. He then smiled and said "Let's take today off. After that battle I wanna have some fun today!" he finished by jumping into the air with a huge smile on his face.

"We can't rest today, we need to get back on the move. Satsugai and Sakkidatta aren't going to stop killing just because we took the day off." Koraq said with, much to Tageshi's surprise, a small hint of sadness in his voice.

As he stood up, Miroku thought about the idea of just having a day of fun and agreed that it was a good idea. "Taking a day off wouldn't be such a bad idea, we could loosen up a little, stock up on supplies, and maybe meet some of the residents in this town. Besides, the two you just mentioned probably wouldn't stop killing even if we did stay on the road. What harm could come from a little fun today?"

"You just want to go flirt with girls all day Miroku." Inuyasha stated.

"I'm hurt by your words Inuyasha, what would make you say such a thing?" Miroku said insincerely.

After shutting his eyes for a short time and thinking, Koraq decided that taking a day off would help everybody loosen up a little. Maybe even he could enjoy himself here today. "I don't see a problem with it. Maybe I may even enjoy myself today."

Tageshi's mouth just about hit the floor. _Did Koraq just agree with me about taking the day off to have fun!_ Tageshi picked his jaw up off of the floor and then with much shock asked Koraq "Are you feeling okay? You just agreed with me, and what's more about having fun!"

"Normally I wouldn't, but Miroku helped prove a good point. You're lucky he's here, you two could become good friends." Koraq said before standing up and walking out the door. After coming outside Koraq was tackled by Kyogue, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and even Sango.

Koraq shut his eyes and hit the ground with a large thump. He then opened up his eyes to see all of the girls smiling; even Kyogue was smiling.

"We heard all of you talking inside and we heard you say we're gonna take the day off for some fun!" Kagome said happily.

"A day with no stress will do all of us some good, I can't wait to look around in this town. It's so much larger than any I have seen before in our world!" Sango said. Kirara mewed happily in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll be taking the day off. Why is it you had to stampede me though?" Koraq said as he struggled to get up to his feet.

"Well, we haven't gotten to take a break for quite some time so a day of fun is really exciting news!" Kagome said happily.

"Guess we're all just in a really good mood!" Shippo added happily.

"I guessed that much." Koraq said, this time shocking Kyogue by smiling slightly.

Kyogue looked at Koraq strangely then put her hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing Kyogue?" Koraq asked at his friend's apparent loss of sanity.

"You smiled, so I was checking your temperature to see if you felt warm… You feel normal, well, normal for you anyway. Are you feeling okay?" Kyogue responded.

"I'm perfectly fine. I smiled, big deal. Not like I haven't done it before."

Kyogue looked at her friend and asked, "Are you kidding? People who are at a funeral would more likely smile than you!"

"In my opinion, he should smile more often! It's not like he committed a crime or anything." Kagome said.

Kyogue shrugged and then smiled as she said, "I'd prefer he smile more often too, because this was the first time I've ever seen him smile. That and he hasn't really showed any emotion since the loss of our village, to see him smile is great! Looks like the day off has already put Koraq into a cheerier mood than he's ever been in before!"

Inuyasha at this point came out of the room with his eye twitching and his fists clenched. He then looked at Koraq and asked, "HOW do you put up with that! That little monster in there is going to drive me insane! And I'm not talking about Miroku, it's that little pest Tageshi, I swear I'll kill em if he keeps up at this rate!"

Kyogue sighed loudly and then muttered "Tageshi you idiot… I have no idea how we can be related in any way at all."

At this point Miroku came out with his eye twitching as well. "That annoying brat is going to drive me mad…"

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara looked at Miroku strangely. _Even Miroku is going to be driven crazy by Tageshi!_ They all thought to themselves. _But he's the one who always has his head together; he's the calm collected one!_

Tageshi then walked out mimicking Miroku and humming as if he were meditating. "I am one with the neba-neba suru trees. Hummmmmm… I am one with the dancing flowers. Hummmmmm… I am one with-"

**WHAP**

"Ow!" Tageshi yelled. "What was that for! I was only kidding around!"

"This staff is for more than just looks, and if you keep mocking me I will continue to show you one of its purposes. Inflicting pain upon those who deserve it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a look around town" With that Miroku walked away.

"Hey Sango, I think you're rubbing off on Miroku, heheh" Inuyasha joked.

"Let's go enjoy the day and stop beating each other up for now!" Kyogue said as Tageshi started to mockingly mimic Inuyasha. "Because at this rate my brother is going to get himself killed…" she finished with a sigh.

"Hey Kyogue, can you show us where we can go shop for some clothes?" Kagome inquired.

Kyogue responded happily with "Sure! Let's go shopping!" and ran off with Kagome and Sango, Shippo and Kirara fallowed close behind.

Koraq pondered over what to do, then decided he would train for a little while before resting and finding something that would be fun. "I'm going off to the nearby field to train a little."

Tageshi nodded and said "I don't like the idea of seeing a healer anytime soon so I'll just go walk around and have some fun joking around with people."

Inuyasha looked outside and said, "I think I'll sleep a little longer."

The three of them walked off into their separate directions and did what they wanted to enjoy the day. As they all walked away, Kiome and Lamisa walked out of their room and stretched. "Looks like everybody already woke up. I wonder how they're doing this morning after that battle yesterday?"

Kiome shrugged and said, "They're fine no doubt. Lets go shopping for a little while, maybe we will see run into some of them."

Lamisa smiled happily and agreed to go, so the two of them left. As the two of them came upon the marketplace, they saw Sango, Kagome, Kyogue, and Shippo.

"Hey there!" Kiome shouted.

"Hello again Kiome." Kyogue said briefly looking up before going back to looking at the shoes available.

"This world has such beautiful jewelry!" Kagome said happily looking at a pure blue gem necklace.

"That's made from crystallized water energy. It's very hard to find, and even harder to make. True masters of their element can make gems, and the more skill they have the better condition the gem will be. That gem was found; nobody in the surrounding area knows how to crystallize his or her element. Me and Kiome have been working on it though, it's a great way to make money, which most guardians usually don't have much of unless they hunt demons for their hides in their spare time." Lamisa said also looking at the necklace with awe.

"I could see if Koraq would buy you two a necklace, he only spends his money on necessities like healing herbs, which we don't get used very often. So he has quite a bit of money." Kyogue said as she motioned to start walking towards the hill where Koraq would probably be. It was a good distance from the village, and it was a wide-open area, perfect for Koraq to train.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly take money from him, it just wouldn't be right. We're supposed to be making you feel at home here, not begging you for money!" Lamisa said. No matter how nice the necklace was she wouldn't be able to take money from anybody.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it!" Kyogue shouted before running off to find her friend. "I'll be right back!"

Kyogue stopped as she came over the hill to find every tree still in tact, and not one burn mark on the ground. She looked and saw Koraq asleep under the tree, but from the looks of it, he wasn't having a pleasant dream. She had never seen him sleeping before, and as she inspected his face she realized just how bad the dream he was in must have been. His face was in a scowl and he appeared to be growling as he moved his arms every so often as if trying to fight an imaginary foe, but with his arms weighted down. She decided to wake him to save him from whatever nightmare it was that appeared to be torturing his mind. She shook his shoulder and said "Koraq, wake up," trying to get him to come back to reality. He jumped up startling Kyogue and looked around with his fists aflame before his feet even touched the ground looking for the beast he had just been fighting. As he realized he had been dreaming he took on his normal stance and looked down as he muttered, "It was only a dream… a nightmare. Should be used to that one by now…"

Kyogue did have keen hearing, but what Koraq had muttered she didn't hear. "Sorry to wake you Koraq, but I was wondering if ya had any money? They're selling crystallized energy gems here and everybody wants one. Well, all of the girls anyway. Do ya think you could afford it? Please?"

Koraq turned around to face her before responding as he pulled out his gold bag. "Here. That should cover it." Koraq said while looking to be lost in his thoughts.

Kyogue was in awe at how much money he had and at how willing he was to give it up. "Wow… that was easier than I thought it'd be!" she said happily as she took the bag from his outstretched hand.

"If need be I can get more. Demons are abundant here, plenty of hides to trade for spare coin." Koraq stated still appearing to be in deep thought.

Kyogue noticed his expression, but knew better than to try to pry open what Koraq was thinking, there would be no way to get him to say what was on his mind. He had never been the chatty type. She walked back to the village separating the money into piles for Lamisa, Kiome, Kagome, Sango, and herself. They all bought a crystallized energy necklace according to their favorite colors, and all still had money to spare amazingly. They all happily put on their necklaces and then went back to the hotel to talk for a while. Tageshi saw them walking down the street as he dropped a hallow shadow ball filled with water on someone. "They seem to have befriended each other pretty fast!" he said to himself laughing a little as he turned his attention back to the now soaking man.

Koraq sat up by the tree wondering why he had been having that nightmare. It was a vision of Satsugai and Sakkidatta killing villagers at random while they all attempted to flee in horror. Koraq would be unable to do anything, seeming to be stuck in midair to flail around unable to help the many innocent people who were left at the mercy of Satsugai and Sakkidatta. For almost three weeks now he had been having this nightmare repeat itself in his head as he slept. He sighed and then walked back to the village as he decided to stop pondering over this, as night had fallen much earlier. He went back to the inn and found everybody had gone to sleep, so he lay down on his bed and fell into another hellish nightmare.


	7. Profiles of Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**I do own the characters of Fending Souls and the land in which they travel.**

* * *

Heya everybody! This is my first story, but in its second version. I tried posting this before, but it was too short and had a bunch of errors. So, now I have gotten rid of all of those stupid little errors that I made, I lengthened the story, and I have improved it. I hope you all enjoy reading Fending Souls in its improved version! Also, some other stories you might want to read are stories written by Sango0808, she has some awesome stories! So go read them! 

Michael

* * *

Koraq Ryusenshi 

Name : Koraq Ryusenshi (Pronounced ko-rack ree-oo-sen-shee)

Age : 18

Height : 6'4"

Weight : 198 pounds

Friends : Tagishie Kurayami, Kyogue Kurayami

Element : Fire/Earth

Relations : Unknown

Clothing : Koraq wears a red vest that has a few rips and tears from battle. He has a silver bracer that wraps around his right upper-arm. He has torn up dark green cloth pants that are slightly faded and wears black rough leather boots. Around his head he wears a black bandana which has 'Chaos' written on it in red.

Race : One Half - Chaos Dragon Demon / One Half Human (Hanyou)

Description : Koraq has short spiked hair that is a dark red color. His face has sharp eyes that glow a piercing blood red color at all times, and when he is angered it seems you can see flames of rage burning in his eyes. He has a normal sized nose and a mouth that seems to never smile. The only scar he has the will never heal is a scar that cuts from his right temple to the right of his chin. He has a muscular build, which he keeps up by fighting demons. He has many scars, but unlike humans most of them will heal over time.

Personality: Koraq is a lone wolf. He prefers to be alone at all time and rarely ever shows any emotions, and those he shows very few. He rarely speaks, and when he does it is only short sentence or two. Being that he hasn't felt many emotions, he does not understand them. He is softhearted when it comes to women, and would give his life to save the life of woman he has never even seen before. He is extremely chivalrous and shows respect to females of all ages and all races. Koraq is an extremely powerful person whom has a level of strength that is beyond imagination. His speed isn't all that good, but his strength can cause his attacks to be devastating, especially if the attack is a direct hit.

Tageshi Kurayami 

Name : Tagishie Kurayami (Pronounced tah-geh-shee koo-rah-yah-mee)

Age : 17

Height : 5'5"

Weight : 148

Friends : Koraq Ryusenshi

Element : Shadow/Lightning/Wind

Relations : Kyogue Kurayami

Clothing : Tagishie has a jet-black leather vest that he wears over a red shirt that has faded slightly. He also has matching red and black leather gloves that leave the fingers exposed. He also wears torn black jeans with red shoes.

Race : Half - Wolf Demon / Half-Human

Description : Tagishie has short black hair that he spikes up and keeps up with a red bandana. He has bright yellow eyes seem to dance with his pupils like fireflies in the night.

Personality: Tagishie is a happy-go-lucky, carefree, and highly naive person who chooses speed over power. His shadow, wind, and lightning elements only add to the speed that his wolf-demon heritage gives him. When angered Tagishie may transform into an impossibly fast demonic form. He first becomes enveloped in a tornado of wind as the transformation takes place. His claws extend and he gets fur as dark as the night. Dark flames envelop his hands and feet, and his leather vest becomes covered in the flames of shadow. His eyes turn to shadow and the wind subsides slowly to a slight breeze, revealing the last thing that his opponent shall ever see.

Kyogue Kurayami 

Name : Kyogue Mana Lupe (Pronounced ky-oh-goo-way koo-rah-yah-mee)

Age : Unknown

Height : 5'9"

Weight : 137

Friends : Koraq Ryusenshi

Element : Shadow/Lightning/Wind

Relations : Tagishie Kurayami

Clothing : Kyogue wears a white shirt that exposes the stomach. Her shirt has blue lining the lower portion of the shirt and blue lines the belt area of her shorts. She has white baggy cloth shorts that stop at the knees, and she wears a golden bracer on her right fore arm and upper right arm, a white cloth that surrounds the elbow connects these.

Race : One Half – Shadow Wolf Demon / One Half Human

Description : Kyogue has long dirty-blonde hair that is braided down to the middle of her back. She has a golden circlet keeping her braids in place. She has one area of bangs that cover her face only slightly. She is in excellent shape from training so often with Koraq and her brother Tagishie, and she continues to work hard to keep her figure; but the workout she gets from fighting demons helps her to stay in shape. She has hazel eyes like her mothers, but when she becomes angry, her eyes become as blood red as her brothers. Her lips are rose red and she has a small nose. She is thought to be elven by some due to her beauty, but she has wolf ears with silver fur, which proves her to not be of elven decent.

Personality: Kyogue, like her brother, likes to be by herself. Unlike her brother though, she is sometimes full of spunk. She is quick to anger, and when mad usually will resort to using force. She is quick to make friends but is just as quick to make enemies.

Lamisa Omoiyari 

Name : Lamisa Omoiyari (Pronounced luh-mee-sah oh-moy-yah-ree)

Age : 17

Height : 142

Friends : Kiome Rakuten-Teki

Elements Ice/Earth

Relations : Father-Deceased

Mother-Deceased

Clothing : Lamisa wears half-inch thick reinforced leather armor that has been dyed a sky blue color to protect her torso and upper thighs. Her upper arms have a durable cloth that is light but sturdy, and it too is dyed a sky blue color. She wears a skirt of the same material used to protect her upper arms, but it is for the most part just used for looks as the skirt only goes about two inches lower than her reinforced leather leggings. She wears leather shoes dyed a darker shade of blue that the rest of her armor to protect her feet and a circlet of silver with a sapphire embedded in it which rests on the forehead.

Race : Human

Description : Lamisa is a beautiful young girl with an hourglass figure that makes men take a second look. She has high cheekbones, a small nose, and perfect ruby-red lips. She has a light tan from being outside so much, and keeps her great shape from training often.

Personality: Lamisa is a beautiful girl with a heart of gold, but her temper is something to watch out for. She never looks at the negative and always helps keep her team going with a cheerful attitude, no matter how grim the situation. She was an only child like her best friend Kiome, and they always thought of each other as the sister they never had. Both lost their parents when their home was raided by a powerful spider demon that was assisted by an equally powerful demon trainer. All in the village died that day except for Kiome and Lamisa whom had run off to the forest to play earlier that day and came home to find their village burning to the ground and to find the ground soaked with the blood of all whom had once lived so happily there. The demon trainer and his loyal servant attacked the two young girls, the demon sinking its fangs into the stomach of the poor defenseless girls and leaving them to die. Both however lived and were helped by a wanderer who found the two girls and brought them to the village in which they both live now, but since that day Lamisa and Kiome have had a terrible fear of spiders. This terror still haunts Lamisa in her dreams to this day.

Kiome Rakuten-Teki 

Name : Kiome Rakuten-Teki (Pronounced kee-yo-may rah-koo-ten--teh-kee)

Age : 16

Height : 5'5"

Weight : 138 pounds

Friends : Lamisa Kaiyami Taineshi

Element : Holy/Shadow

Relations : Father-Deceased

Mother-Deceased

Clothing : Kiome wears a steel plate reinforced leather vest and a steel plate reinforced leather skirt covered with a white robe trimmed with red. Around her waist is a belt of leather the same color as her shoes, pink.

Race : Human

Description : Kiome has an amazingly beautiful figure that she has worked hard to maintain. Her small figure shouldn't be misjudged though as she is quite strong for her size. She has an amazing face as well to match her figure. She has high cheekbones, a cute little nose, and lips that are a soft crimson color. Her hair is kept back in a ponytail that is bound by a wreath of leaves that she makes every night before going to sleep as to have a fresh wreath when she wakes up.

Personality: Kiome is a carefree girl that is always in a good mood. She always keeps a smile on her face, even when in battle. She likes to toy with and taunt her opponent as she fights, and she doesn't stop until the fight is over. No matter how happy she is during the day however, most know she is tormented in her sleep by nightmares of seeing her village in flames. Both she and her best friend Lamisa lost their parents when their home was raided by a powerful spider demon that was assisted by an equally powerful demon trainer. All in the village died that day except for Kiome and Lamisa whom had run off to the forest to play earlier that day and came home to find their village burning to the ground and to find the ground was soaked with the blood of all whom had once lived so happily there. The demon trainer and his loyal servant attacked the two young girls, the demon sinking its fangs into the stomach of the poor defenseless girls and leaving them to die. Both however lived and were helped by a wanderer who found the two girls and brought them to the village in which they both live now, but since that day Lamisa and Kiome have had a terrible fear of spiders.


End file.
